


破窗子

by woshiaoao



Category: DBSK/Tohoshinki
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao
Summary: *珉浩*ABO/有一方意外怀孕预警
Relationships: MINHO - Relationship
Kudos: 27





	破窗子

**Author's Note:**

> 本文是我在尝试一种更加克制的写法。
> 
> 祝姐姐生日快乐。

-

沈昌珉怒气冲冲地掏出备用钥匙开了门——他哥家里的传统装修导致了他不可能使用指纹或者密码一类的东西轻易打开那扇厚重的门，他刚刚在自己家里光是找钥匙就花费了可能有半个小时，甚至翻乱了前一天才收拾好的杂物盒。

一进门，强烈的雪松混合白麝香的气味就像潮水翻涌一般浸湿了他的口鼻，他期待看到的那个身影正蜷在客厅落地窗前的地毯上，把他即将喷薄的怒火浇熄掉一半，剩下一半还在坚强不屈地将他的胸膛烤出翻滚的热意来。

沈昌珉甚至都不需要使用网络检索功能都能知道郑允浩这是陷入孕期热潮了，他责怪自己的莽撞，可是他难以控制自己的愤怒，就算这愤怒的源头仅仅只是因为郑允浩怀孕的消息居然是由经纪人转告给他的——我知道我们已经分开有两个月了，这两个月里除了必要的工作交流，私人交往几乎没有重合的时候。

“我当然不会拦着他去找其他人!我也不是因为他怀孕会影响工作而生气……可是他为什么不能够亲口告诉我这件事情？而是要通过你?”他得知这个消息的第一时间就是在质问压根不明白他俩之间发生了些什么的经纪人。

经纪人也委屈:要不是他让我转告你，愣谁都会觉得这个孩子绝对他妈的是你的!

“……昌珉?”郑允浩艰难地转过头看他，沈昌珉走过去，双臂穿过人的肋下把他整个提起来放到沙发上，这个过程里郑允浩那股该死的、极其浓郁的信息素的味道正毫无遮拦地往他身上涌。更别说那信息素的主人这会儿正眼睛红红地盯着他，好像他是根什么令人眼馋的胡萝卜似的。

沈昌珉端正地坐在边上，努力压制自己身为alpha的本能，伸出一只手捂住郑允浩的眼睛，“别这么看我。先给我解释一下你肚子里那个是怎么回事。”

“一个意外。”郑允浩潮湿而柔软的眼睫毛轻轻扫过他的手心，“可是我不打算处理掉他……你知道我真的很喜欢小孩子。”他的脸被孕期热潮折磨得滚烫，而沈昌珉的手指冰凉，他没办法克制自己想要贴上去的欲望，“昌多里……帮我一下，我真的很难受。”

停止。沈昌珉心里那个理智的声音震耳欲聋，依然没法阻止他用掌心细细地摩挲他哥脸颊的举动，就像以往他们的每一次性爱，只要郑允浩开口说出请求，他就会自投罗网。

即使是躲了这么久也毫无用处吗？沈昌珉近距离注视着他躲闪的湿淋淋的目光，内心升腾出猛烈的想要和他接吻的渴求。

“你现在不应该赖在我身上求我帮你。哥哥。”他的语气生硬，充满醋意，“你应该去找你肚子里那个孩子的不负责任的爸爸，让他释放信息素好好地安抚你，没准还得把阴茎插进你的身体满足你的欲望。”

“昌珉……”郑允浩懊恼地咬着嘴唇上的死皮，一边把鼻子埋进他的肩窝深深地吸气，他感到身体里一股一股的热潮正迫不及待地往外涌，他的股间估计已经湿得不成样子，“我现在只想要你。”

沈昌珉把他抱到自己腿上，捧起他的小脸，探头去啄吻他的嘴唇，“所以哥为什么不亲口告诉我这个事情?觉得我会接受不了?还是你真的觉得我们的关系已经僵到需要通过同一个经纪人来互相传话?”

郑允浩感受到一个逐渐勃起硬物此刻正抵着他的臀缝，隔着他湿透的家居裤。沈昌珉的手指腹摸到他的后颈，没有牙印，什么都没有，腺体上方的皮肤光滑平整，这很反常。他这个聪明弟弟的疑虑假如是水的话，他现在可能已经被淹到没顶了。

他的上衣被扯下来，沈昌珉优越的鼻尖拱了拱他感到胀痛的胸乳，环在他后腰的一双手也开始解他的裤带。沈昌珉的信息素——热红酒的气味也开始逐渐环绕他，让他感到安心。 

郑允浩亲吻着沈昌珉的前额，这一举动让被亲吻的人没来由地感到委屈:这又算是什么呢？因为满足了你的需求而得到的奖励么？

他的手指拨弄着郑允浩湿润的穴口，那里正发馋地想要把他吃进去。他对郑允浩的身体再熟悉不过，清楚地知道自己只要再往里一点，勾一下手指，就足以逼出一句欲求不满的甜腻呻吟。

可是他今天不打算这么做，他拉下自己的裤链，直直地将硬得发疼的性器送进人湿软的身体，插到底以后，他把郑允浩面对面牢牢地抱在怀里。

郑允浩避无可避地，整个人暴露在沈昌珉赤裸裸的审视之中。

沈昌珉的掌心包裹着他正在流水的阴茎，拿他的龟头轻轻戳了戳他自己的肚皮，“是谁的?那个人我认识吗？”

“呜……”他无助地把脸用双手遮挡起来，这个动作使他失去支撑，猛地往前一扑，本来就胀痛的胸脯撞得更疼了，“不是……不是。”

沈昌珉舔了一下人翘起来的乳头，“那就是我不认识的人咯？”他不知道为什么，心底一阵发酸，整个胃好像被人捏在手里揉搓。

他包裹着人的柱身上下撸动，事实上这样带有拷问性质的性爱并不能让他感到满足。意识到这一点以后，沈昌珉像是被烫到一样将他放开，温柔地抱着郑允浩把自己退出来。

郑允浩的目光惊慌失措，他把自己的额头贴过去，说对不起，“这是哥的选择，哥不愿意说的话我就再也不问了。我只是有点难过……不管怎么样，我们还是东方神起啊。是哥说了要一直一起走下去的。我很生气，替哥感到不值，我想揍那个小子一顿……不过没准哥也没有告诉他这件事。”

“没有的事。”郑允浩听着他叽叽咕咕地说话，突然间笑了，“如果是这样的话，昌珉就只能揍你自己了。”

他一下子愣住。

郑允浩垂下眼皮摸摸自己的小腹，“自从我们最后一次做过以后……我就再也没有过了。虽然以往的避孕措施做得都不错，但是没准是哪一次出了纰漏呢？医生的检测报告说的是已经有三个月了，我那个时候觉得好像是上天跟我们开了个玩笑。我们分开也才两个月而已。所以说，没有什么别人。孩子是昌珉的啊。”

沈昌珉的心好像被什么冻住了一样，瞬间变得很沉重，锯齿形的云朵把他的脑子切成两半，发出令人牙软的声音。他眼眶发热，眼泪无法控制地往外流。

“对不起。哥……”

郑允浩给他蹭了一脸眼泪，嘴唇被咬住亲吻。他想说慢点但是又没法张嘴，心里想的都是这到底是什么事儿啊?他万万没想到今天的结局不是自己被操到哭，反而是沈昌珉在知道真相以后哭成这个鬼样。

他们两个早就知道对方是和自己完全不同的人，总是错频，也总是争吵。两个月以前决心分开是因为郑允浩说，假如东方神起还想要一直走下去的话，他俩保持这种岌岌可危的恋人关系就太危险了。沈昌珉不能不表示赞同。

可是孕期需要被alpha的信息素安抚，缺乏这一条件的郑允浩度过每次热潮都只能靠硬扛，工作之中距离沈昌珉稍微近一点都无法抑制自己对于他气息的渴求，一结束就只能仓皇逃跑，躲得远远的，生怕自己做出什么不妥当的事情来。

“昌珉都不知道，我躲你躲得有多辛苦。”郑允浩维持着跨坐的姿势把哭得快喘不过气的弟弟抱到怀里拍拍，浓郁的红酒香让他胸口一阵阵地发胀，好像有什么东西要流出来，“你现在就应该像你刚刚说的那样，把你的阴茎插进来好好地安抚我。”而不是趴在这里一顿猛哭。

沈昌珉用手背潦草地擦一把眼泪，把他抱进卧室的床上，轻轻地放到被子里。郑允浩仰躺着，小腹还不明显地起伏，肌肉匀称漂亮的双腿打开着，刚刚被蛮横进入过的粉嫩穴口随着他的呼吸在张合，好像被迫绽放的花苞。

他从人的肚脐一点点慢慢亲上去，用嘴唇数着郑允浩清晰的肋骨——实在是太瘦了，以后要做很多好吃的把他喂胖一些才行。

疼。郑允浩一边的乳头被吮吸着，沈昌珉的手托着他乳肉丰盈的下端用适当的力度按揉，湿滑的性器则凭借腰力在他的臀缝有一下没一下地顶着，饱满的龟头凿进去又抽出来，带来的快感巧妙但微弱。

男性omega分泌的乳汁不多，但在一场性爱里作为助兴物显然已经足够了。沈昌珉如愿以偿地尝到了一口腥甜，满意地离开那边被他吸到几乎肿起来的乳尖。郑允浩自己抱着膝弯已经等到快要委屈落泪，看起来极其可爱，他忍不住低下头亲亲他哥哥红扑扑的脸颊，终于结结实实地操进去，郑允浩流的体液又热又多，从股缝漏出来，他用手指在交合处刺激人翕合的穴肉，整个手掌都被打湿。对方被他压着合不拢腿，真的挤出一两滴眼泪，带着哭腔求他说:“昌珉，要温柔一点。”

其实他真的很温柔，换作以前恶劣的他，估计会把一根手指插入郑允浩紧紧咬着自己的穴口，用指尖拨弄里面潮湿又敏感的软肉。

沈昌珉抓着他汗湿的屁股把他往上托了托，尽力支起身子不压到他，加快点节奏戳刺腺体并辅以小幅度地碾磨。他自己的眼泪都还没干，汗又把脸蛋打湿了。郑允浩放弃抱住自己的腿弯，而是伸手来摩挲他湿答答的脸，一双腿松松垮垮地圈住他的后腰。

郑允浩射了。他在沈昌珉抵着额头使劲亲他的时候射了出来，沾得胸口到处都是。沈昌珉不敢进得太深，更不敢在他体内成结，只能抽出来拉过他的手抵着他的手心慢慢地动，最后射在他手里。

沈昌珉委委屈屈地把脑袋埋到他身后，嘴唇重重地蹭过他的腺体，用舌头舔了一圈，尝到一丁点汗水的咸味，而雪松混合白麝香的气味直直地冲进鼻腔里。

“我要标记你了。”年下的弟弟用牙威胁似的划拉他的后颈皮肤。郑允浩软着声音说你轻点。

沈昌珉的喉咙紧了一下，喉结上下滑动几下。“郑允浩在担心”这个念头只要在他脑子里一出现，他就条件反射地从脖子一路麻到后脑。他的哥哥正抓着他的胳膊，撒娇似的把脸贴到他颈侧。

沈昌珉深深吸了一口气，露出牙来朝着他渴慕的腺体位置咬下去。郑允浩搂着他腰的双手瞬间收紧，叹气的声音狠狠地捶了一下他的心脏。

红酒的气味完美地融合进郑允浩的信息素里，沈昌珉用手指抚摸那圈浮现的齿痕，情绪突然低落下去。他又想哭，虽然这么做真的很丢脸，但他的确是个感性的人。郑允浩看着他的眼圈再次浮起红色，双手揉捏着他薄薄的耳廓问他怎么了。

“没什么。”沈昌珉抽抽鼻子亲了他一下，“我会好好照顾哥和哥肚子里的宝宝的。”


End file.
